A Fathers Fear
by AlchemistLyn
Summary: The nightmares would get worst every time. Only on nights Hinata wasn't there did he get them, she always kept them away. She was the only one who could keep him from falling apart, but he has to be strong. For their sake. (A One shot of Naruto getting a nightmare and Baruto finds him crying. Ends with a good and kinda cringe father/son talk.)


**Sadly Naruto does not belong to me. **

**Enjoy!**

_Screaming. I could hear her screaming. _

_It's so painful to listen too. It's the only thing I could hear in the black void I was floating in. It came from all sides, even if I knew which direction it was coming from I couldn't see her. _

_"Hinata!" I scream back, my own voice drowned out by hers._

_"Hinata! Please answer me! Where are you!?" It was so dark. I couldn't even see my own hand but I wouldn't let that stop me from finding her. _

_'Where is she? Please let her be okay!'_

_"Where are you!? Hinata!?" _

_"Naruto!" Her usually soft and kind voice was filled with desperation and pain. "Please! Help me!"_

_"Tell me where you are!" I shout back. But no answer, the screaming finally stopped. "Please. Where are you?"_

_With out warning the scene before changed to a familiar one. One I wished to forget. She was standing before me, beautiful even with the blood and dirt covering her head to toe._

_"Hinata!" I scream trying to reach her, but I was held back. I tried to escape from the hold only to notice the metal bars sticking out of my hands pining me to the ground. They littered my body, pain rushing through me as I was held to the earth. _

_"I use to always cry and give up. I made many wrong turns. But you...you helped me find the_ _right path. I always chased after you. I wanted to catch up to you. I wanted to walk beside you all the time. I just wanted to be with you. You changed me! Your smile is what saved me! That is why I'm not afraid to die protecting you! Because...I love you." Hinata told me with a determined and proud look. Lavender eyes giving to many emotions to count. _

_Before I could udder a word she was on the ground. Pein standing over her. _

_"No!" I scream as he stabs the metal pole through her chest. I could see the light leaving her eyes but she never turned away from me. _

_The blood quickly staining the earth around her a deep red. _

_"Hinata! Stop! Please make it stop!" I cry out. _

_'Please. Please. Stop.' I couldn't turn away. I felt like some invisible force was forcing my head to stare at her. Tears were streaming down my face. _

_Slowly the scenery disappeared along with Pein. _

_Only a dead Hinata laid before me. I quickly noticed that the poles once holding me down disappeared too._

_With out hesitation I pull myself up despite the_ _wounds and sprint almost tumbling over myself like a child. Carefully I pulled the body of the _

_Hyuuga heiress into my arms. Cradling her head to my chest._

_"No. Please. No. You can't die. You can't..." I felt like I couldn't breath. _

_"Hinata, please don't leave me..." Tears streaming down my face in a constant flow. My eyes closed and trying to turn away from the horror before me. _

_"Naruto." _

_My head snapped back to Hinata, eyes watching_ _in relief when she was looking at me. _

_"Hinata...Thank god your alive. " I said to her, my hold tightening. _

_"It's all your fault." She said to me. Her pale hand slid up and gently held my face. _

_"What? Let's go get you some help. We need to find Sakura." I said trying to change my position to pick her up._

_"I'm dead Naruto. It's your fault." Her voice changed to a ruff and sick tone. Beautiful lavender eyes staring at me in hate. _

_"Daddy, you're the reason why I don't have a mommy. You're the reason we're all dead." A child's voice joins Hinata. I search to find the owner of the voice. _

_Looking behind me I see my little girl. My _

_Himawari. _

_"You killed us daddy." She said to me in a broken voice. Her head was bowed, not allowing me to see her face. _

_"Himawari! What are you talking about?" I ask desperation filling my voice once more. _

_"Hey Old Man. Didn't you hear her? We're dead because of you!" My oldest child joins my youngest standing next to her. I noticed his head was bowed as well. _

_Just before they lifted their heads they said in unison, "You killed us! You're why we are all dead!" Blood was smeared across both their faces. I then immediately saw the kunai sticking out of their small bodies that weren't there a moment before._

_"Baruto! Himawari! No! No!" _

_'Not my children. Not my children, please. Make it stop.'_

_"You killed us! You killed us! Murderer! Murderer!" They changed over any over. Other voiced joined in. Recognition got me like a bag of bricks. _

_All my friends and the people I considered family stood around me. Chanting. _

_'Make it stop.'_

_I noticed Neji and Jiraiya amongst the crowd. _

_"Murderer! Murderer! You killed us!" _

_"Please! I didn't! It's not my fault! Please stop! Please, please! No, no, no!"_

_It seemed as if their song of horror got even louder. It hurt so much. They were looking at me in such hate and disgust. I hadn't see people look at me like that since I was a child. _

_'Please. Make it stop.'_

_"Die!" Hinata's voice yelling above the others as I saw the kunai she had pulled from her pouch was heading straight towards my heart. Her beautiful lavender eyes filled with hatred that didn't belong there. _

_"Hinata. No..."_

"Ahh!" Springing up in the bed I gasp for breath. I sat there trying to clam myself. 'It was just a dream. Just a dream.' After calming myself down somewhat I noticed how hot my body was. I was sweating a lot.

"Ugh. Water." Grunting, I got out of bed checking the time. '2:13 am. Damn.'

Walking sluggishly across the hall and down the stairs, I finally reached the kitchen. Sighing as I pull out a cup and slowly fill it with water from the sink.

As I cooled down my body I couldn't help but think back to my dream. 'I hate it.' I thought to myself. I had always hated those nightmares. It had been so long ago but he still remembers it so well. The nightmares would get worst every time. Only on nights Hinata wasn't there did he get them, she always kept them away. She was the only one who could keep him from falling apart.

His wife was the only one he would show his fear too. The only one he could feel safe to talk to about it. He always felt safest with her. Not only that, but what good would it do showing the village, my friends, my children how weak I really am?

The only reason she wasn't here was because her and most of the female kunoichi had all been staying at a hot spring for the night. It was a yearly tradition for the ladies, I had promised to watch the kids and let her go relax for a while. 'Lord knows she needed it.'

Hinata almost didn't go due to worrying about his dreams. She knew that when she wasn't there he felt like she wasn't safe and his nightmares would come back. Years ago, after the fight with Pein he had gained a habit of checking on her everyday to make sure she was okay. He would always check on her even if she didn't know it. It was kind of like a self assurance thing, he didn't understand this strange habit of his until he realized he was in love with her.

It was like a fog clearing, like a lightening bolt hitting him. He had been so angry at himself for not realizing it sooner. After Baruto was born that habit soon spread to him and then Himawari.

He understood where this fear steamed from, but despite it hindering him, it also helped open his eyes. The image of a dead Hinata. Her blood was everywhere. Naruto would never get that image out of his head. Hinata is his heart and soul, seeing her like that. It had hurt. It was the worst pain he had ever felt. He understood that seeing your friend die would would be a painful thing, but it confused him when Neiji died. It was heart breaking, but nowhere near as painful as watching the light leave Hinata's eyes that day.

'I won't let that happen ever again. Not to her. Not to my children.'

I can't ever let that happen. I'm afraid I won't be able to protect. The memory of them covered in blood and hit with so many kunai stuck with him. It hadn't really happened, but the pain of seeing that.

He couldn't help it, Naruto started crying. Tears flowed continuously down his cheek. His heart felt like it had been ripped out. Naruto didn't know how long he had been sitting there, how long he had been crying. That image of his children would stick with him now too. More determination had somehow built up in him to do even more to protect his family.

My tears started to drop off my chin. Some landing in the sink. Others landing in the cup I still held in my hand. Looking at my hand I could see I was shaking.

"Dad?"

Whipping my head to the left I froze at the sight of my son standing at the doorway watching me. I must have been too distracted to sense him.

Quickly turning my head away, I clear my throat and wipe some of the tear from my face.

"Shouldn't you be in bed Baruto?" My voice came out horse and quiet.

"Dad, were you crying?" My son avoids my question with his own.

Placing my cup in the sink I stare down at the tear drops in the sink. Thinking over my answer I turn to Baruto.

"Yes, I was Baruto." He only looked at me in confusion.

"Aren't ninjas suppose to be tuff guys that never cry?" Baruto crosses his arms and looks at me questioningly.

"Where did you hear that? It is our emotions that make us stronger Baruto. It is our weakness that build us up higher. It is what makes us human." I said to him, even if my son dislikes me I will continue to guide him.

"Our emotions make us stronger? But you're crying, how would crying make you stronger?" Baruto resorted as always. He's so much like me when I was his age.

"Well, we are all different. When Sakura cries, her resolve builds. When Sasuke cries, he grows kinder. When your mother cries, she gets wiser. When I cry, my determination becomes greater."

"Your determination? What...are you determined to do?" He asked quietly.

"To protect my family no matter what. Even if it kills me, I will never let anyone touch a single hair on my wife or my children's heads. I will keep you safe." I said with strength filling my slightly raw voice.

"You would let yourself die for me?" My son stared at me with a mysterious look. Next thing I knew I felt his arms wrap around my chest as he hugged me.

"Of course I would. You are one of my precious children. I love you, Himawari, and your mother more than life itself. Believe it." I said with a smile as I returned his hug. I think the last time he hugged me was almost two years ago.

"Okay, come on. Time to go back to bed. I don't want your mother asking me why you are tired when she gets home."

"Dad?" Baruto's voice came out slightly muffled in my chest.

"Yes?"

"Thank you. I'll do my best to be stronger too."

"I know you will."

**Okay guys. Tell me honestly. What do you think? I'm an amateur but I wanted to write this for a while. It's my first time not writing anything unrelated to romance unless you count Naruto talking about Hinata. I will also be posting this story on Wattpad under my unsername Queen_Of_Romantics.**

**I hope you all liked it.**

**Sincerely**

**Lyn**


End file.
